1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a shielding device for a printed circuit board, and particularly to a shielding device having a shielding enclosure that may be easily opened.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components of a printed circuit board radiate electromagnetic waves which generate electronic noise or unwanted signals. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide shielding for electronic components of printed circuit boards, which are susceptible to electromagnetic radiation. Since the electric telecommunication equipment must withstand interference of electromagnetic radiation, a shielding device can be used to decrease radiation emission.
The shielding device usually includes an enclosure and a frame. The enclosure is tightly latched to the frame. To access electronic components inside the enclosure, the enclosure of the shielding device needs to be removed. However, it can be difficult to remove the enclosure from the frame.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.